Do Lado de Lá, Espera por Mim
by Noah Black
Summary: Um pai nunca vê as falhas de seus filhos. Mas Bill sabia que nunca tinha sido um pai para Dominique.


Disclaime: HP não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu não estara aqui.

Fic escrita para o Chall da Família Weasley feito pela lindíssima Pam Weasley - Primeiro lugar \o/\o/. E só mais um aviso: prometo que tudo ficará bem mais claro quando **_Circo de Cetim_** ficar pronta e nos brilhos para publicação - o que não vai acontecer tão já, uma vez que estou na fase mais estressante do ano para um bicho chamado vestibulando.

Sinopse*:_ Um pai nunca vê as falhas de seus filhos. Mas Bill sabia que nunca tinha sido um pai para Dominique._

* * *

**Do Lado de Lá, Espera por Mim**  
por Noah Black

Vida.

Existem pequenos artifícios que nos ajudam a entender o que é vida. Pequenos gestos que nos fazem ver que viver não é uma condição, mas um fato. E nós, seres que vivem, não somos donos dela, mas meros participantes de sua plenitude e efemeridade.

Nós apenas somos aqueles que estão dentro da vida, e não o contrário como eu pensava até minutos antes de ver Victoire enrolada numa manta dourada, banguela, branquinha, pequeninha, com dois enormes olhos azuis e careca.

Antes de tê-la em meus braços, eu acreditava que viver era ser dono da vida. Enganei-me por tantos anos e só pude descobrir que temos a posse dela quando minha filha conseguiu me chamar de _pai_. Vic era pequeninha e já chamava por Fleur há muito tempo. Parecia tão mais simples dizer _mama_ que qualquer outra coisa nesse mundo. Cheguei a pensar que nunca chegaria a minha vez.

Mas chegou.

E em poucos anos, fui pai pela segunda vez. Dominique era tão diferente de Victoire. Nascera com os cabelos a descerem pelo rosto já com uma ou duas sardas e seus olhos onipresentes de tão... tão... tão cianos que eram. Não eram verdes como os meus e nem azuis como os de Fleur. Um misto que não delineava as duas cores, apenas as mesclava sem mostrar onde começava uma e onde a outra terminava.

Meu irmão e melhor amigo Charlie encarou-a com os olhos a brilharem. Eu não entendi o que senti naquele momento, e foi o instante mais forte que presenciei. No entanto, se fosse capaz de descobrir como as coisas transcorreriam depois daquele nascimento, talvez eu tivesse levado Dominique para longe de todos e deixado-a comigo.

Pensei que estava fazendo o certo não aceitando o pedido de Charlie em pô-lo como segundo pai de Nic – e a vida mostrou-me que há coisas em que os homens não podem interferir.

Naquele exato instante em que a minha segunda menininha adormecia serena em meus braços, eu senti aquilo que meus pais chamavam de _aperto no coração_.

Claro que eu sabia o que era aquele sentimento – já o sentira antes em diversas situações, ainda mais quando as conjecturas eram a guerra e Voldemort -, mas o aperto que minha mãe vivia sentindo enquanto ficamos alguns anos na Mansão Black trazia consigo a sensação de _perda_. E ela não apenas comprime o coração e a alma, mas também atormenta a mente e eu, mais tarde, descobriria que atormentaria a minha vida inteira.

E a vida me era tão linda com Victoire. Charlie não olhara para ela daquela forma e eu podia sentir que o meu amor seria igualmente grandioso vindo de minha herdeira. Ela seria a minha princesinha e protegê-la-ia do mundo e de todos.

Eu seria o seu herói.

Não senti isso quando Nic nasceu – porque Charlie a olhou antes dela me ver. Soube naquele instante que nunca teria minha filha inteira para mim, e passei a não ver Charlie como meu melhor amigo, mas como aquele que levaria minha menininha para longe de mim.

E, de certa forma, ele levou.

Dominique e ele viveriam juntos por dois anos ou mais no futuro. Não porque ela quisesse, mas porque eu a mandaria para junto dele, na Romênia. Não me orgulho disso, porque mostrou a minha fraqueza como pai e como homem de família. Mostrou-me como sou vulnerável diante de ocorrências que não entendo. Foi uma saída desesperada; Nic estava enlouquecendo a todos em casa.

Dois anos na Romênia com aquele que a entendia. E eu, _pai dela_, não a compreendia.

Isso machuca. A lembrança daqueles tempos. A minha incapacidade. Sou incapaz, inútil, fraco e frouxo diante de minha segunda filha. Isso também machuca.

Victoire não ficou feliz em ter de dividir atenção com Dominique – no começo, no depois e no agora. As duas nunca se dariam bem e jamais se chamariam de irmãs. Achei que isso provocaria rebeldia nas duas, ou em uma, ; no entanto, nada aconteceu. Vic cresceu e tornou-se as feições da mãe e Nic...

Nic cresceu e não se _tornou-me_ .

Nada nela era compatível nem comigo e nem com Fleur. Seus cabelos eram diferentes de todos. Enquanto os de Vic cresciam levemente ruivos na raiz para perderem qualquer vestígio vermelho pelas longas madeixas louras claras, os de Nic possuíam tons únicos. Seu acaju misturava-se entre fios louros, e este era extremamente claro e aquele extremamente cobre.  
Ferrugem seria uma designação mais correta.

E ainda havia os olhos. Os de Victoire, azuis, onipotentes. Os de Nic, _cianos_, onipresentes. Quando esta nasceu, por muitas noites pude ver a cor singular de seus olhos ao fechar os olhos à noite. Naquela época, achava que porque era cor dos olhos da minha segunda princesinha. Hoje, vejo que era a única coisa que ela me daria sem se importar .

Sou um pai tolo. Dominique sempre foi mais de Charlie do que de mim. Sim, isso me incomoda. Os dois possuem a mesma característica: desapego. Isso me machucou – e acreditei que já havia me machucado demais com o pouco caso que Nic fazia das coisas. Ledo engano paterno. Existiam tantas coisas para acontecer ainda.

Sou um ciumento não declarado. Fleur sempre me disse que me admirava por ser centrado e por saber me conter. Eu não me contive com Dominique. Não é nada fácil assistir à sua menininha se afastar de você e nem conseguir ver o porquê disso.

E isso também dói.

Dominique me fez doer muito. Uma filha fez um pai se sentir alheio. Uma filha fez o _seu_ pai não conseguir amá-la da forma que ele queria. Tudo o que eu pensava era que ela não era parecida comigo, que ela não dizia que me amava. Que ela disse _chal_ antes de dizer _papai_.

A minha maior dificuldade como pai era encontrar algo em Dominique que eu pudesse chamar de virtude. Só via nela falhas. Falhava em não me amar da mesma forma que ela amava Charlie. Falhava em me dar tanta atenção quanto dava para os grãos de areia da praia. Falhava todo dia, incessantemente, arduamente, ao não me dar nada que não fosse a cor de seus olhos.

Falhava sempre ao sorrir porque sorria de algo que passava em sua mente. – algo este que eu nunca sabia o que era.

E Charlie sorria junto com ela.

Eu pensava em todas essas coisas quando Nic entrou em meu escritório naquela tarde. Algo nela fazia com que os duendes permitissem suas visitas fora de horário. Ela abriu a minha imensa porta com cautela para não rangê-la.

- Posso entrar?

Uma vez, Teddy me disse que ela exalava uma essência vermelha. A cor que declarava o quão viva um pessoa estava. Achei que meu futuro genro era um louco ou lunático, não tinha decidido ao certo, mas, ao vê-la caminhar até mim, com os cabelos presos como Fleur os prendia quando decidia arrumar a casa da maneira trouxa, senti aquela _essência_.

Como explicá-la? A pessoa simplesmente exala isso. E Nic exalava – e cativava por isso.

Abri meu melhor sorriso e abri os braços, falsamente esperançoso de que ela me desse um abraço. Ela não me daria, sabia disso - ela não abraçava ninguém. No entanto, contornou minha mesa e seu perfume de mesma essência que sua alma apaziguou o meu estresse do trabalho.

Seus cabelos ainda eram muitos e de fios finos. Foi o que meus dedos sentiram quando fiz um breve cafuné em sua cabeça.

- O que te traz aqui, querida?

Ela endireitou a postura diante mim, afastando-nos daquela quase calorosa demonstração de afeto.

- Vim conversar com você. – Meu coração quase saltou quando ela sorriu no meio de seus dizeres. A sensação que tive era de que a minha menininha nunca se afastara de mim, de que não havia me dito que não compreendia por que tinha de amar aos pais e aos familiares.

Tive a plena consciência de que a minha memória apagou o infernal dia em que eu falhei como pai para ela.

Deve ter sido mais ou menos quando ela tinha sete anos. Coloquei-a contra a parede, perguntando o que ela queria quando impertinava Teddy com perguntas sobre os pais dele e o porquê dele simplesmente não conseguir ficar feliz por não precisar amá-los.

(Ela sentia-se obrigada a me amar?)

Um homem como eu tentando fazer uma criança de sete anos entender certas coisas naturais da vida. Feliz por não precisar amá-los? Ela disse que não entendia o amor e por isso não amava.

Minha própria filha disse que não me amava. E passou dois ou três anos com o tio na Romênia. Eu gritei com ela, chorei na frente dela, e disse que havia algo errado com ela. Sempre ela, para ela, com ela.

- Sua gravata está torta. – Ela voltou a se aproximar de mim e arrumou minha gravata, refazendo o nó e tentando desamassar minha camisa.

E quando Dominique voltou de suas _férias_, poucos meses antes de partir para Hogwarts, parecia que ela não se lembrava do que eu havia lhe dito tão perversamente. Ela me tratou da mesma forma de antes, como se eu não tivesse deixado hematomas em seus braços finos devido à força que usei para forçá-la olhar para mim.

Ela havia me perdoado, pensei. E sorri. E voltei a procurar por seu carinho. Mas eu a havia perdido – de vez.

- O que você quer, Nic? – Torci para que ela não me ouvisse e continuasse a me arrumar. Era o mesmo que fazer carinho, o mesmo que me querer bem.

Nic segurou a gravata entre os dedos e ajeitou o nó desta, sorrindo para mim. Consegui dois sorrisos dela gratuitamente – só não sabia se ela sorria para mim ou de mim.

Abriu a boca algumas poucas vezes e julguei que escolhias as palavras certas para me dizer algo de extrema importância. Algo que deveria ser importante, afinal, ela não poderia continuar a agir como se absolutamente nada daquele mundo fosse o bastante para que ela não se importasse ou criasse apego.

Qualquer tipo de apego.

Não gosto de lembrar o que ela me disse naquela tarde. Não gosto, não vou... não vá, Nic.

Ela não procurava a melhor maneira de me dizer. Não estava a pensar em como não causar tanto impacto. Não pensava se meu coração pararia, se meus pulmões falhariam.

Simplesmente não se importava. Apenas raciocinava em como dizer aquilo, desvencilhar o nosso contato, como me fazer gravar bem o seu sorriso tão bonito e em como sairia da minha sala sem me permitir segurá-la com muita força em seus braços e dar-lhe um tapa na face.

Tenho certeza de que ela me ofereceria a outra.

Eu devia saber que algo iria acontecer, porque, na noite anterior, enquanto Fleur não chegava, a porta do meu quarto fora aberta.

Fleur fora jantar na casa de Ginny porque Vic e Teddy queriam ficar juntos – e Louis simplesmente aproveitou para se encontrar com Al, seu primo preferido. Eu não quis ir, estava cansado e necessitando de um tempo em casa para pensar. Nic ficara em casa apenas por ficar.

No meio da noite, enquanto eu lia um pouco dos tantos livros que aqueles duendes empurraram para cima de mim, a porta foi aberta exatamente como a porta de meu escritório seria no dia seguinte.

Tentei não aparentar espantado com sua entrada de pijamas em meu quarto e tampouco quando se esgueirou entre as cobertas para depositar a cabeça sobre meu peito. Não perguntei o que acontecera e nem os motivos. Sou pai dela, não preciso de motivos para que minha filha queira dormir comigo uma noite.

Não consegui ler mais nada. Fiquei pensando que talvez alguns trovões tenham assustado-a.

Não chovia.

Pensei que os monstros de seu armário tivessem, por fim, aparecido para ela.

Não existiam monstros de armário.

Então pensei em... _saudade_. Dominique sentira saudades de mim, de sua figura paterna, de meu abraço que poucas vezes me deixou dar, do carinho que sempre estive pronto para passar. Do meu amor acolhedor e protetor, o mesmo amor que ela não entendia e não sentia.

Talvez ela sentisse saudades de poder amar.

Ela me amou. Sei que amou. Do jeito dela – do estranho jeito alheio dela, mas amou. Um amor diferente, um amor sem alicerces, sem força, chamas, cuidados. Um modo singelo de olhar para alguém e não sentir queimação e nem se perguntar se ela está bem ou não.

Um jeito Nic de amar.

Ela adormeceu ali e, pela primeira vez, tive de carregá-la em meus braços para levá-la até seu quarto. Cobri-a com seu cobertor vermelho e fofo, certificando-me de que o frio não chegaria até seu corpo. Tirei algumas mexas de cabelo de seu rosto, acariciei sua maçã de algumas sardas claras com o polegar, depositei um beijo ali, desejei boa noite em seu ouvido, caminhei para fora de seu quarto para apagar a luz e, antes de fazê-lo, voltei o olhar para ter certeza que estava ali e que respirava.

Ela respirava.

Apaguei a luz e não consegui mais dormir.

Pensei que havia extinguido aquela saudade dela – mas eu gostava mais de crer que havia aumentado sua necessidade de _mim_. Um engano a mais, um erro cometido a menos... que diferença faria para alguém como eu?

Todos acreditavam que depois da guerra tudo seriam flores e sorrisos. Eu fui o que mais pregou essa nova filosofia, principalmente depois que Vic nasceu. E quando Vic nasceu, essa filosofia foi posta em prática. E se afundou quando Nic veio ao mundo.

O que eu via era que a minha filha era foco de todas as vidas. A possuidora destas. Ela envolvera-se com os primos de tal forma que fez James se apaixonar perdidamente e, mesmo que eu não aprovasse, sabia que Teddy se encantava mais pelo descaso de Dominique do que pelos olhos de Victoire.

E ainda havia Fleur, a mãe. Não sei como ela agüentava ver Dominique e não se decepcionar, porque eu me culpava todos os santos dias por me decepcionar sempre com minha filha. Tudo o que Fleur me dizia era que tudo estava certo, que as coisas estavam adequadas.

Briguei com a mulher que amava por causa de Dominique. Não defendi minha menininha; tentei tacá-la contra sua própria mãe , apontando todos os seus defeitos, seus erros...  
Isso dói. Perfura. Esmaga. Não fui um bom pai para ela. Fui cegado pelo meu ciúme de Charlie – e assim a perdi, pois sempre achei que era Dominique quem correria até mim pedindo por aproximação.

Errar não é humano. Depende de quem erra – e um pai não deve errar para com sua filha.

Queria ter protegido Nic da mesma maneira que consegui fazer com Victoire, mas eu me afastei dela exatamente por achar que ela se afastava de mim. **DEUS!!!** Sou um pai, não uma criança testando uma amizade.

Era para eu ter sido um pai.

Fui parar no St. Mungus depois daquela tarde. Só me lembro de ter acordado e encontrado os olhos azuis de minha mulher e seus dedos acariciando meu rosto. Ela sorria, serena, da mesma forma que Dominique fazia ou para Rosie ou Lily, quando as três conversavam sobre intimidades. Talvez Dominique possuísse algo de mim também, e não somente de Charlie.

- Os curandeiros disseram que você será liberado em breve, _m'amour_.

Algo dentro de seus olhos me dizia que ela já tinha conhecimento do que acontecera comigo. Fleur sabia de algo que eu não sabia, um detalhe que me escapara. E era bem provável, ela é mãe e mães sempre sabem mais de seus filhos do que estes imaginam.

- Tudo está bem – dizia Fleur, deslizando sua sedosa mão pelos meus cabelos. – Ela está bem.

Por favor, não diga que sou irredutível por não conseguir chorar por minha filha. Chorei diversas vezes por ela ser quem é e chorei bem mais por eu ser quem sou. Continuarei a chorar até entender aquela essência vermelha de Dominique e sempre chorarei enquanto não descobrir o que a fez ir ao meu quarto na última noite.

Hoje eu sinto saudades. No plural.

Todas aquelas dores e machucados que antes me pertenciam não são nada diante do que hoje sinto. A saudade faz um pai se perguntar os motivos de suas falhas. Faz alguém como eu me perguntar por que procurei tantos defeitos em Dominique. Por que ela não pode simplesmente não entender o que é o amor?

Há saudade quando há amor. Por isso sei que Dominique não sentiu saudade de mim naquela noite.

Existe algo maior que me separa sucessivas vezes de minha princesinha: raízes. Consegui envolver Vic na concepção de família que aprendi com meus pais, mas falhei com Nic – que nunca gostou de se chamada assim.

- Fleur_

- Shiu. – Ela me fez, ainda sorridente. – Está tudo certo, Bill. De um jeito diferente daquele a que a gente está acostumado, mas está certo.

- Por quê? – Consegui formular após vivenciar as últimas cenas em minha mente.

Eu estava em carne viva por dentro.

Fleur me olhou tão intensamente que eu senti que Charlie já conhecia o motivo antes mesmo de nós dois, se aquilo era possível. Tive mais inveja dele e até raiva. Minha filhinha confiava mais no padrinho que não lhe pertencia do que em seu pai._ Seu verdadeiro pai_.

Pensando melhor, eu fui um pai somente no papel. Dominique escolhera Charlie para ser aquele que a protegeria. Nunca superei esse fato – mesmo só o entendendo agora.

O que me resta?

- Ela está grávida.

Ansiar para que ela me espere do lado de lá.

- _Vou embora de casa, pai_.

FIM

* * *

n/a: A minha Dominique simplesmente me encanta. E espero que ela tenha feito isso com quem segue as minhas fics. Quero agradecer a **Penny Baby Prince** por ter betado e dito que também gosta de Nic e das coisas que faço com ela, e não posso deixar de pôr aqui o nome da **Morgana Onirica**, porque sem ela, Dominique não seria o que hoje é para mim.


End file.
